More than just a dream
by Kindered Spirit
Summary: During a visit to the living world Kyoraku and Jushiro are unaware that they are victims of Unahara's experiement, feeling unwell they return to Soul Society.Only to wake up in the others body! if you like these two, you'll like this story! ;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Hi, there this is my humour/friendship fic I thought this would be an entertaining piece to put down on paper I hope you like it-enjoy!

Chapter 1

Going to the living world was a rare thing for the lowest of shinigami's even more so for the Captains' that is unless a hollow floated on by. So for Jushiro Ukitake and Kyoraku Shunsui going to the living world was a real treat.

"Ah, this is what we needed Juu-chan some good old living world fun." Shunsui beamed

Jushiro grinned, he was also thrilled about their little outing.

"I can't recall when we last had that." he said as they appeared in front of Unahara's shop.

The owner himself walked out holding a fan in front of his face a little boy with flaming red hair was chasing a little girl in a yellow black poka dot skirt in the back ground. Kyoraku raised an eye brow at the two children the black haired girl having the upper hand.

"So, are you running a nursery here, Unahara?"

Jushiro smiled at the obnoxiously loud red head as he chased the girl out the back door, knowing how powerful both were, it was pleasing to see them act like children.

"They add a child like environment, Captain Shunsui." the former captain replied beckoning them to join him in his private quarters.

"So, I heard you two were coming here to have some fun, come sit and have a drink, I made it myself." he said sitting crossed legged on the floor his guests followed.

"Thank you, Kisuke for letting us stay here." Jushiro humbly said as he took a small cup from the tray.

"It is my pleasure Captain Ukitake, it's not every day I have mature men in my presence, Kurosaki and Renji aren't exactly the courteous type." Unahara said watching the two captains.

Kyoraku downed half his drink while the other still held it calmly listening to him.

"How has your health been treating you Captain Ukitake?" he asked fanning his face as he eyed him.

"..On and off as usual, but I stay in the now and make sure I don't over exert myself." he cheerfully said

"It's a new tea." the shop owner prodded.

Jushiro blinked at the other man than down at his beverage.

"Oh? what's in it exactly?" the white haired man asked raising the cup to his nose.

"The best herbs. everyone has there own experiences when they drink it some love it others not so much." he answered his voice almost singing.

"It tastes great Jushiro, you should give it ago…can I have some more?" the other captain asked taking a rice cake from the tray.

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm low on inventory, but seeing that you two were visiting I'd thought I'd make an exception."

Jushiro smiled drinking it. from there on they conversed into the late hours, going over old experiences and the latest hollow scares. Ichigo and his gang had dropped by joining into the conversation adding on t their versions of who did what with each ones battles, bringing laughter from all around.

"…Aw, c'mon Renji you're stretching the truth there just a bit, you were so desperate to try and impress Rukia that you tripped over your own two feet to get to the hollow in time. Sending you straight into the pile of sewage ruining that beautiful complexation of yours." Ichigo quickly corrected loudly giving a cocky look at the sixth division Lieutenant.

Renji glared daggers at the orange haired man.

"As I recall Kurosaki that you were there right along with me!" he shouted across from him.

"True, however unlike you I succeeded, right Rukia?" he asked still having his death glare on the other man.

"Barely." was the women shinigamie's answer as she bit into a rice cake avoiding eye contact with either man.

"Aw, Rukia, your su-"

A short harsh coughing fit interrupted the current argument turning everyone's attention to the thirteenth division captain.

"Oh…don't. worries about it…the late hours tend to be the worst…" he said between coughs.

Kyoraku rubbed the others back as the coughs eased away, he also looked slight ill.

"Are you two ok? you both look a little sick." Orihime worriedly glanced between the two captains

Kyoraku stood up dragging the other to his feet.

"Ne, I think we should head back to Soul Society, I guess the months of stress has finally caught up with us, if you don't mind kisuke?" the eight divisions said as he made his way out the shop.

"Oh, of course not, health always comes first; I do hope you both get better." Unahara said flicking open his fan to hide his slight smirk.

"Thank you."

The group watched as both flashed stepped away.

"Wow that was rather abrupt." Yoruchi suspiciously noted.

"Yes, yes it was." Unahara said turning back into his shop.

After being examined for the umpteenth time and being told that it was just exhaustion both captains retired for the night hoping to feel better in the morning.

OoOoOoO

Jushiro had a rude awakening as ice cold water was dumped on his face, sputtering he blinked to clear his vision to see Nanao standing there a wood pail tucked under her arms.

"lt. Ise wh-what are you doing here?" he sputtered out.

"Your wake up call, sir." she dryly said as she walked out of the room.

Jushiro ran a hand over his face this was the first time he ever had that happen, still confused on why Shunsui's second seat was in here instead of Kiyone he stood up from his futon when he froze. This wasn't his room he jumped as he looked down at his hands, these defiantly wasn't his he quickly ran outside over to the small pond.

"Ahh!."

This defiantly wasn't his body! He raised his hand to pull at the brown pony tail.

'This has to be a dream.' he frantically thought.

"Sir, you have to go to a captains meeting in a half hour and judging by the way you smell you might want to freshen up Nanao said from the door way.

Jushiro spun around wide eyed at the sudden change.

"W-where is Captain Shunsui?" he stuttered out as he concentrated on staying calm.

The women rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"You're still plastered, great. while you're at it try and sober up too, before you go." she ordered as she disappeared into the room.

"This cannot be happening."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tap tap

"Sorry to wake you captain but you have a captains meeting to go to in a half hour, brought you some breakfast."

Kyoraku moaned throwing over the blanket over his head.

"Captain? Are you feeling ok?"

"Go away, I need to sleep some more." he muttered

The door slid open footsteps coming over by his futon.

"I'm really sorry captain, but it's an order all captains must attend, I guess it's very important." the women said pulling back the covers gently.

Shunsui cracked open one eye expecting to see his Nanao-chan standing there, he bolted up surprise on his face to Kiyone instead, a worried face staring at him.

"W-what are you doing here not that I'm complaining." he said giving flirtatious look.

The women frowned.

"I had to bring you something to eat and your medicine, sir." she explained

"Oh, that's very thought full but I'm feeling much better, now." he said cheerfully.

"That's good to here, sir but it's captain Unohara's orders, sir." she said placing the tray down beside him.

I figured you would want to freshen up before you leave, sir." she smiled as she went to go out the door.

"Oh, well thanks… say do you know where my lucky ribbon to tie my hair back with it's usually on my tray." he asked looking at her.

"I wasn't aware you had one sir, but I can find you a new one if you like."

"That would be fine…I guess." he slightly pouted.

"Sir, if I may, personally I like your hair loose it makes you look sophisticated, and also that beautiful white hair always looks pretty in the sun light when it's down." she concluded as she left.

'Oh, she's so nice I do have to admit my whi-' he halted his thought at the word.

"White hair? I don't have.." he looked down as his hand went through long slivery white locks his eyes widening at the sight. He scrambled over to the basin of water that sat beside the small dresser. peering into it he let out a scream at the pale face staring back at him this brought the women flying back into the room in a slight panic.

"Captain? Is everything alright?"

Kyoraku spun around a higher level of panic on his face, gripping the strands of white hair in his hands.

"M-my hair it's white!" he yelled out.

"Well y-yes sir it's always been white." she said her brows coming together in confusion.

"You don't understand I don't suit white hair I cannot have white hair! Oh oh No! it makes me look so _**OLD! EWWW!" he dramatically spieled out falling to his knees collapsing on the floor in a complete and utter terror at the fact that his ruggedly handsome face was not here.**_

_**The poor Kiyone watched helplessly as her beloved captain kicked banging his hands against the floor like a five year old child.**_

"…_**Huh, captain are you feeling alright?" she asked twiddling her fingers nervously.**_

_**Kyoraku shot his head up gasping at a sudden idea, his face still filled with panic, but it had a glimmer of hope in it.**_

"_**Where's captain Ukitake?" he blurted out as scrambled to his feet.**_

"…_**Right here?" she said not sure how to answer him.**_

"_**A hah! I need to get dressed."**_

_**In a world wind clothes he was dressed and out the door leaving Kiyone in a pile of clothes and confused thoughts.**_

_**A few moments later he arrived at his division getting surprised glances from his subordinates as he flash stepped by, he felt his reiatsu nearby as he entered the back yard of his division seeing himself pacing the ground in a flustered manner.**_

"_**There I am!" he said walking up to him.**_

_**Jushiro looked up his eyes widening further as he saw himself walking toward him.**_

"_**So, tell me Jushiro why are you in my body?" the eighth division captain asked with barely controlled panic.**_

_**Jushiro however was openly confused and slightly scared at their predicament.**_

"_**I was hoping you'd have some idea Kyoraku, but judging by the look on your face I'd say you don't have the answer either." Jushiro moaned**_

"_**Well, what do we do the captains meeting starts in thirty minuets." Shunsui said**_

"_**I guess we go to it." Jushiro said thoughtfully**_

_**Kyoraku wasn't exactly keen on the idea.**_

"_**Excuse me, you want us to walk in there and act like everything is normal?" **_

"_**No, I want us to walk in there and act like ourselves, we've known each other long enough to no each ones mannerism." Jushiro inquired.**_

"_**Are you sure about this?" Kyoraku asked following himself around the building.**_

"_**Sure, how hard can it be?" **_

"_**Yeah, how hard can it be?"**_

_**A/N: I hope you like so far, it's going to be light and happy and filled with fun!**_

_**Please, tell me what you thought.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Flirty Angel. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or anything to do with it.

A/N: Hi, everyone this is chapter ..wait for it….2! So I hope you are enjoying yourselves when reading this fic, because my humour sometimes is a bit thin, but it's entertaining none the less so have fun -Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Jushiro and Kyoraku entered the first division head quarters to those none the wiser they saw them as two best friends smiling. being themselves. As they gave nods of acknowledgement to there piers Kyoraku concentrated on acting like his friend how hard could that be? just smile a lot, pay close attention to Yamamoto… and smile a lot.

Jushiro wasn't exactly sure how to act, because Kyoraku had many colourful personalities, mostly in meetings he dozes off into a light slumber misses have the important information, than wakes up and goes on his merry way to flirt with his second seat. He shuddered at the thought, women were never his expertise he couldn't remember when he last had a date, the only encounter with a woman he frequently had was with Retsu only because he was sick, oh, gosh he was so alone.

The old man had entered the room bringing in everyone's attention.

"I have called you all here for a very important situation it seems that our financial ends our in a direr state." the Captain Commander stated.

Kyoraku moaned silently a budget meeting! What's so important about a budget meeting? We over spend here; we need to pay more there, over all we need to be more careful-the end. However, with old man Yama he has to nit pick through everything. He couldn't handle these types of meetings boring, boring, and guess what? Boring!

"Captain Shunsui, could you please explain to the council why you used the eight division funds to fuel a sake party in one of our worst trying times?" the old man stared at the supposedly eight division captain in disgust.

Jushiro was taken a back; he had no idea that Shunsui had used _all_ of the funds. he glanced over at himself who seemed to be wearing a sly grin on his face.

"Today, Captain Shunsui!"

"I-I wasn't aware I had gone through all of it, sir." he sputtered out.

"No, of course not. your drunken mind would not be able to comprehend." the old mans voice dripped with annoyance.

Jushiro glanced over at his friend who was busy trying to hold back a smirk that threatened to creep across his face, he never smirked Shunsui did!

"This is not a matter to take lightly captain Shunsui, so for disciplinary action you are to write out the quantities and how much you paid." the old man continued.

Jushiro couldn't help but let his mouth gape open turning his gaze to his friend who desperately was hanging on the laughing threads of a full scale laughing attack. He closed his mouth, glaring at him there was no way in who's vill that he was going to do his paper work, he turned his attention back to his superior.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I must decline I didn't…I can't do what you ask!" he exclaimed

"Actions have consequences, Captain Shunsui. You will not pass your work on to your subordinates or seek aid from Captain Ukitake, he has been terribly ill for the last few months and he needs his rest." the captain-commander ordered bluntly.

"I-I b-but…I." he trailed off.

Kyoraku let out a laugh quickly masked by a cough waving his hand at the old man.

"I'm alright, I didn't get a good nights sleep." he explained giving a big smile unknowing to others in the room there was more to that smile.

Jushiro huffed crossing his arms pouting at the result, why the heck did he smile so much? It's the perfect get free card out of any meeting situation, humph, some friend he is.

"Captain Ukitake, your division. besides the medical finances have spent very little, like always your immaculate in your work." the old man noted his voice lightening up.

"Why, thank you Captain-commander I always make sure to get things done on time." Kyoraku said raising on the tips of his toes like a five year old waiting to get ice cream at his favourite pallor.

"Very good. Now, Captain Hitsuagaya your budget has also been surprisingly well handled."

"That is because Lt. Matsumoto isn't in charge of the book keeping sir; reason being her attention span is that of a moth, sir." the young captain stated honestly.

"Captain Kuchiki, you have spent quite a bit but it seems to be in one area.."

"What's that skin lotion hah ha…" Kyoraku was met with odd glances and one mortified glare from his body, which he had to admit he wore quite well.

"It was captain Shunsui's idea sir, he black mailed me into doing it I feel so…_ashamed_ (Gasp)"

Jushiro watched in disbelief as Kyoraku portrayal of him went out the window and started being himself, that was definitely not going to work. He quickly gave an explaination for his sudden preculiar behaviour.

"He has a slight fever, otherwise he wouldn't be _acting_ like _this_ in front of _people_." he signalled to the other man who immediately got it, returning to the right position coughing slightly in his hand he plastered on his smile.

Jushiro turned his attention back to Yamamoto. who was not thrilled with their behaviour but resumed questioning the sixth division captain.

"Captain Kuchiki, please."

"I had to rebuild the third, fifth and seventh barracks in the east wing from the hollow attacks, sir." he coolly answered.

"Very, good…"

"AWW c'mon Jushiro it wasn't that bad." Kyoraku said catching up to a quick striding Jushiro.

"To you it might not be." he spat out through his friends mouth.

"You're right it wasn't, but Jushiro you have to think positive thoughts." he said coming in front of the irritated man.

Jushiro stopped. glaring at him.

"You're an idiot and you haven't learned a thing from this, because like always, you have someone else doing the work for you and you take all the credit for it!" he steamed.

"It is a genius plan isn't it? Because it's me sort of." he said giving a mega watt smile.

Jushiro's eyes narrowed at the others comment shaking his head he stormed around him, Kyoraku quickly followed him once again.

"Juu-chan remember I'm in the same boat here…I just have less work than you."

Jushiro spun around eyes flashing surprising Kyoraku.

"You are the worst procrastinator I have ever met Captain Shunsui, in fact you are the _only procrastinator I have ever met. If you look it up in the dictionary, there will be a picture of a solid stubble face, straw hat, pink haori wearing, drunken slob of man Captain Shunsui of the eighth division!" _

"_The friendliest drunken slob of a man." Kyoraku dared to correct._

_Jushiro raised his hand to strike at him but a voice intervened they both turned to see Nanao and Kiyone standing there one looking beyond ticked and the other worried beyond belief._

"_Captain Shunsui! Don't you lay a hand on him…goodness gracious man he's sick, shame on you!" Nanao barked out._

_Kyoraku walked through the verbal open door that was provided for him he dramatically met his face crossing his arms shaking his head._

"_Yes, Kyoraku Shame on you! Tsk, tsk you should know that I am a sensitive man especially when I'm not feeling so good." he dramatically poured out as he forced several coughs into his hand._

"_Don't worry sir, I'll take care of you, come lets take you to your private quarters and make you some nice tea. How does that sound?" The blond asked leading him away from his body and his lieutenant._

"_Why that sounds lovely." he turned giving an exaggerated wink at Jushiro before disappearing behind the corner._

"_Huh, funny he acts a lot like you when he's feverish." the women noted raising an eyebrow._

"_Go figure." Jushiro muttered._

"_Sorry, sir but I'm suppose to tell you that you have paper work to do." she said placing a hand firmly on his shoulder expecting to have a flirt battle on her hands._

"_Don't remind me." he coldly said _

_As he stormed away toward the eighth division he decided on one thing if Kyoraku wants a war he's getting one._

_A/N: Tee hee, I hope you guys are having as much fun reading it as much as I am writing it! I don't trust my own opinion because I am often wrong so please tell me what you think._

_Thank you loads,_

_Flirty Angel. _

_P.S Tell me your favourite part in this chap thanks XD_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach TB does the bum!

A/N: Ok, chapter 3 for your enjoyment, like they say laughter is the best medicine and I'm glad I'm providing it ! So, here it is enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Piñata? What the heck is a piñata?"

"It goes with the sombrero." Nanao answered her eyes glued to the document in her hands.

"Sombrero?" Jushiro asked completely baffled at the information he was taking in.

The women walked over to her desk her full attention on her work she answered him.

"Why are you so surprised? You're the one who ordered all this stuff."

Jushiro sighed, Kyoraku was the one who ordered all this stuff, he had no ties to this Sake party in any shape or form, in fact he was on bed rest in the fourth division.

"I was drunk for three days my memory isn't exactly clear, so enlighten me." he said setting down the paper on the finished pile in front of me. She sighed pushing her glasses up her nose.

"It's a living world culture where they celebrate even the simplest thing, like, a guy fixes a fence it's a cause for celebration. A piñata is a paper shaped animal painted in bright colors filled with candy only to be shattered who ever picks up the most candy wins. As for the sombrero, it's just a big fancy pointy hat."

"It doesn't have a purpose?"

"Other than looking oddly sophisticated I don't think so."

"The piñata sounds fun, I mean it is fun."

"It provides satisfied entertainment, I bet Captain Ukitake would have enjoyed it he has such a candy obsession, I don't know if that's healthy but if it makes him happy than kudos to him."

"Yay, Jushiro." he sarcastically said waving his hands to emphasizing his sarcasm.

This caused her to look at him; he cleared his throat picking up another document that evolved sake he read the first page throwing it down on the desk in exasperation.

"Good grief, what is wrong with that man, no wonder head master Yamamoto is fed up with him."

"Talking about yourself in third person, are we?"

"It helps me discipline myself." he quickly explained.

She raised an eye brow.

"I t wouldn't be the oddest thing you've done."

They both returned to his work, but as he flipped through page after page of idiocy he wandered what his dear friend was doing with his body.

"Chug. Chug, chug chug…Oh!

"You secretly drink like a fish huh Captain, Ukitake." Zaraki said hitting Kyoraku in the arm.

"He he you have know idea, another."

Kyoraku fully was aware that others saw him as the gentle, caring thirteenth division captain, he was doing his friend a favour, he needed a rowdy reputation. The crowd of soul reapers watched in anticipation as Zaraki and the thirteenth division impostor took up their sake cups for the umpteenth time that afternoon and downed them as quickly as they could to beat the other. Kyoraku let out a loud whoop instigating the other men and women to do the same thing as he beat the eleventh division captain.

"Up for another round Zaraki?" Kyoraku challenged.

The other man shook his head in defeat, Kyoraku smiled leaning back in his chair bathing in the victory chants his piers shouted.

"Jushiro!, Jushiro!, Jushiro!"

"Thank you friends, for your support I'm buying everyone here a drink."

"YAY!"

"That's the last of it." Jushiro announced as he neatly collected the bind documents to put in a empty box at the side of his desk.

"Wow, I am impressed you worked for a full ten hours without an complaint, looks like Captain Ukitakes habits are rubbing off on you."

"I guess so." He smiled.

"You can go home, and rest, you've earned yourself a bottle of sake." she said pulling out a stack of papers from her box.

Jushiro furrowed his brow at the sight.

"What about you, shouldn't you be getting home as well."

"I should be, yes, but I have a couple hours more to do my own paper work." she wearily answered stifling a yawn.

"You should have been doing yours, when I was working on mine, you shouldn't baby him so much."

"Him, as in you…you're right but you're a hopeless case when I'm not here to keep both eyes on you besides my work is less complex then yours it will be a breeze." she gave a small smile returning her attention back to her work.

"You are a blessing Nanao, any captain would be honoured to have you as their lieutenant, just promise me that you will not sacrifice your personal life for me.

At his words she looked back at him in surprise a faint blush crept across her cheeks, usually her captain used perverted behaviour to make her blush, but to see him so sincere toward her and thank her. It was nothing short of overwhelming, she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"I promise, sir."

"Good, have a nice night Nanao." he bid her as he walked out the door.

"You too." she breathed out as he left.

Jushiro made his way to his temporary accommodations he was exhausted, acting like Shunsui was harder than he expected and the stress about worrying about his own body was not making things easier. As he continued on his way he felt three different reiatsu's approaching him.

"Captain, Kyoraku!"

He turned opening his mouth but he was rudely interrupted by a hard slap against his face, he stared shocked at the woman's behaviour.

"You told me that I was the only thing that mattered in your life!" she snapped out.

I-I-I did?" he sputtered out.

"Hmpf, the nerve, come by my division again and you'll regret it!" she hissed as she stalked by.

He blinked after the women, returning the gaze back to the other women with vibrant green hair.

"I'm sor-"

Another harsh slap whipped across his face.

"Why, you no good drunk of a skunk, here you tell me I'm the love of your life and nothing would ever change that, but here you are having an affair with that women!"

"I-don't remember…that." Jushiro honestly answered.

"Confienant, you jerk! if you know what's best you'll stay clear of me." she warned as she stomped away.

Jushiro, rubbed his cheek as he watched the women storm off, he shook his head turning only to meet the flashing brown eyes of the third women. A another slap would be grand compared to the other alternative he yelped out in pain as a kick landed in a place that no man wants to be hit, he fell to the ground with a thud.

"You cruel heartless man! You are unbelievable!" she shouted.

"Ow…what did I say to deserve this?" he groaned out.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I'm not worthy of your words, is that it? Here you were leading me on with your pathetic winks and charm! Well. I got news for you buster there is no amount of rose pedals to bring me back!" she fumed.

Jushiro groaned, as she ran away sobbing, after several minuets had passed Jushiro stood up fixing the ridiculous straw hat he flash stepped to his division seeking out is good ol chum. He didn't care if it was his body he was going to have a chat with his friend and he wasn't going to use words!

"Kiyone! Where is Captain Ukitake?" Jushiro ordered.

"Captain Shunsui! I..I don't know." the blond stuttered

"You don't know!"

"Well, said he was going out for a drink." she recalled.

"When was that?"

"Huh, t-this morning." she sheepishly said.

Jushiro's eyes widened without a moment to lose he flashed stepped over to Kyoraku's favourite drinking place, as he burst through the door he froze at the sight in front of him. There, practically drunk out of his mind, was his friend. in his body. parading on the center table the focus of everyone's attention as he was retelling a quite explicit personal story of there days in the academy. When Kyoraku set his eyes on his gorgeous man frame he greeted him in an obnoxiously loud slurr.

"K-Kyoraku, old buddy boy! It's nice of you to join us! C-c-come have a drink!"

Horrified, and horribly embarrassed Jushiro made his way through the drunken crowd climbed up on the table and yanked his friend down threw him over his shoulder and flashed stepped out of the building.

'This possibly can't get any worse' Jushiro thought.

Unfortunately, for the thirteenth division captain, he couldn't be any father from the truth.

A/N: Oh, dear this hard to right because I'm laughing to hard.

Like always,

Thanks for reading! And review.

Flirty Angel.

P.S What is your favourite part in _**This chapter, I'm asking because I'm curious.**_

_**Thanks. **_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Hi everyone sorry for the long updated I was busy getting ready for Christmas, but I'm done and so I have written you the 4th chapter my gift to you. I hope you like it, so on with the show enjoy!

Chapter 4

Three days after the drinking incident Jushiro's patients was hanging by mere slivers from his once very strong rope, the worst part was that Kyoraku didn't show any kind of compassion for what he did. It was fun he said, a good thing to happen he said, it did wonders for his gentle reputation he said! They were friends but friends don't do this to each other! Now he sat, thinking, pondering, scheming about what horrible thing he could do to his friend, he had the answer, but he didn't think that one simple action could disrupt a beautiful sunny afternoon in that short of time frame at that kind of magnitude.

Kyoraku had sauntered into the surprise captains' meeting with utter glee his hands folded behind his back with over flowing pride, he had done the impossible and created a reputation for his friend where even Zaraki honoured his drinking ability he was considered a man! Oh, Jushiro should be proud he would have never been able to pull it off the way that he had, but as he stood there and saw himself enter in the room that smile vanished faster than Winnie the pooh downed a whole pot of honey. The women that attended the group that were not captains Momo, Matsumoto, Nemu, and Rukia to name a few. were flabbergasted . To see the captain of the eight division known to be, the slob of all of soul society, was practically a new man his hair, clothes, and skin was glistening! The trait that defined him the most to all who knew him was pointed in Nemu fashions.

"You shaved your stubble." she noted in her monotone manner.

The captains silently were also taken aback by Kyoraku's new appearance, Kyoraku however was horrified, mortified, petrified that his once ruggedly handsome face was gone, now it was just… a face!

"What ever compelled you to change your look?" Matsumoto asked innocently.

"Yes, do tell?" Kyoraku said through clenched teeth.

"Well, I got tired of feeling like I was wearing a moth ball, infested fur rug on my face."

"You look-"

"Terrible!" Kyoraku shouted cutting off Rukia

"I don't think so, I wanted to have a new _Reputation_ he geared at his body, like the years in service to soul society I was getting _less_ remembered and a bit _old_. I wanted to try my best to look young." Jushiro gave a sly look at his body.

Forgetting to keep up appearances Kyoraku stepped out of the line up glaring at Jushiro.

"Old! Look who's talking!"

"They are they can't keep theirs eyes off me, I'm so immature." Jushiro said crossing his arms staring at himself.

"Immature? Immature! You're the one who shaved off my stubble like a jealous teenager, I did you a favour and you're just doing this to spite me!"

"You did me a favour by being _you_! I don't want to be you because your nothing but a five year old a in a grown mans body! Oh, I don't get what I want wah wah you're such a baby." Jushiro shot back.

Kyoraku stormed over to his body glaring at him raising his hands to add emphasis to his words.

"You. Shaved. Off. My. Stubble!" he hissed.

Jushiro uncrossed his arms glaring back at him.

"Deal with it."

"…Youshavedmystubble." he spat

"You got me drunk and dancing on a table like a plastered gypsy in front of my piers like I lost my mind not to mention you almost killed me!"

Kyoraku threw his arms in the air.

"_Oh, so overly Dramatic just like a girl at that time of the month!" he yelled._

_Jushiro gasped._

"_Take. That. Back!" he exclaimed._

"_I will not! He firmly answered _

_Kyoraku paused getting a scent from his body he snatched Jushiro by his pink haroi giving a couple sniffs. his eyes narrowed._

"_Is that vanilla? It is you used your soap on me?" _

_Jushiro smirked._

"_Yes, because you made the foulest smelling hollows seem like a bed of wild roses, seriously Kyoraku you intoxicate everyone who you walk by."_

_It was Kyoraku's turn to gasp, he flash stepped over to Momo yanking her zanpukto from it's sheath raising the zanpukto to the long white locks he grasped in his hand. _

"_Fine since you started this game I'm going to finish it!"_

_Jushiro stepped forward his eyes wide._

"_You wouldn't." he hissed_

"_Oh, I would just watch!"_

_In that moment time seemed to slow as Kyoraku sliced a single long strand both watched as it fell in slow motion to the floor. Kyoraku laughed triumphantly looking at his friend, but it didn't last long when he saw his face darken his eyes flashing in anger, before he could react he was tackled to the floor._

"_You no good little piece of I'm going to…when I" he said banging his body against the floor._

_Kyoraku freed himself getting to his feet he glared at him._

"_Your dead meat!"_

"_A ha This is your body you wouldn't dre-"_

_Jushiro yelled out in pain as Kyoraku's foot hit hard against his shin._

"_Ow! Son of a.." he hopped around one foot._

_He wasn't on it long as Kyoraku jumped on his back pulling at his hair they both fell to the floor wrestling each other._

_Captain Ukitake! Captain Shunsui!"_

_Both froze at the sound of the elders voice, they both looked around at the faces around them it was definatily a tear drop on the side of the head moment. They flashed to their feet staring at the wall behind Yamamoto's head still as frozen laundry outside on the line. Both realizing they had blown their cover and they would have to somehow explain their behaviour without sounding like they were in insane. _

_A/N: Sorry if it was a bit short, I hope it still pleased you. Tell me what you think please._

_Flirty Angel_

_REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Hello, me again so yes chapter five is up and running I don't think it is as grand as the last one, but I can't trust my own opinion. I had a lot of reviews on my last chapter in such a short time I had to thank them with another chapter; I put a lot of thought into it if that means anything to you. Anyway, give it ago and enjoy.

Chapter 5

"What is the meaning of this?"

The answer to that question was easy, they were stuck in each others bodies and we're seeking revenge for each ones harsh behaviour toward one another. However, to the average naked eye of a human being they would only see the captains as themselves, but that was farther from the truth so now they had to come up with a reasonable and convincing answer than the truth. Jushiro sighed he might as well start.

"W-W-Well you see-"

"Captain Shunsui anything that comes from your mouth is a waste of my time Captain Ukitake explain." the old man ordered.

"Huh…." Kyoraku begun

Jushiro said a silent prayer as his friend began to attempt to sound like him.

"Well, to be honest…it's your fault." Kyoraku bluntly said to his mentor.

Jushiro wanted to find a rock and curl under it and die as he continued to listen to his friend.

"Oh and what brings you to say that?" The old man said

Jushiro knew that even though Yamamoto's eyes were mere slits he was glaring at his body, how desperately he wanted to say it wasn't him, it was the village idiot!

"We as captains deal with a lot of stress especially myself and poor Kyoraku here we are the oldest captains, we may not look it b-b-but we are. And, and, and you were too strict with us in the academy you, you, you deprived us of our innocents and huh we, we had to express ourselves other than a hollow fighting way. Our stress metre is through the roof between Aizen, and orange man and his motley crew, and than Aizen, we can't hold it in, because you never allowed us to connect with our inner child, so I think you owe us your respect what do you say?"

(Clang)

"You are an idiot!" Jushiro fumed as the cell door was bolted shut behind them.

"I simply told the honest truth."

"You accused the man that treated us like his sons of our childish behaviour and the lack of respect he has shown us."

"You mean you did."

Jushiro stared at him for moment than it hit him.

"You said that on purpose?"

"Yes, because you said hurtful things." Kyoraku winced rubbing his chest as he spoke.

Jushiro paced the floor, this was getting out of hand with every passing minute not only do Yamamoto and his fellow captains think he was beyond rude and disrespectful. He couldn't reverse what Kyoraku had said through his mouth this was a disaster! He took a few deep breathes to calm himself before turning to his friend, he furrowed his brow at the slouched form in front of him, rushing over to his friends side.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not feeling too good."

Twenty minuets later.

"Aww! It's all over my hands …UGH! And it's in my mouth! Please tell me you wash before you eat!"

Jushiro had listened to Kyoraku go on about this attack lying on the floor an arm draped over his eyes.

"Kyoraku, the attack will subside sooner if you stop talking." he flatly said.

"Right….EWWW! Yuck! It's all over my face and, and in my hair! Oh it is!"

"Kyoraku."

"What?"

"Shut UP."

A few moments later several soul reapers from the fourth division left the cell since it was only a mild attack he could still be held I his cell, too much disappointment to Kyoraku. As night fell neither had said a word for the last two hours, while Kyoraku leaned against the cell door, Jushiro merely sat in the only chair staring out the narrow window at the moon light. Kyoraku frowned he stiffly arose to his feet coming over to where his friend sat, he knelt in front of him.

"I am sorry Juu-chan I guess I've acted like a donkey on a Monday morning in the pouring rain."

"I think the word you were looking for was jackass." Jushiro said his eyes never leaving the beam coming from the window.

Kyoraku ran hand through his alien hair.

"I guess I deserved being called that and I don't blame you for being angry with me."

Jushiro sighed.

"I am not angry with you.'

"Y-Your not?" Kyoraku asked surprised.

"I 'm furious at you but most of all I'm hurt."

"Oh." Kyoraku said down casting his eyes to the floor.

"I can't explain what has happened to us Kyoraku, but one thing I have learned from this experience…is…we hate each other."

Kyoraku shot his eyes back up to his body that word has never come up to describe their friendship ever and even though it was his body he saw the hurt that he saw often in his friend's eyes.

"…Hate is such a strong word-I"

Jushiro turned his head sharply at his friend.

"I hate you Kyoraku Shunsui! I hate how you disrespected my body, I hate how every word that came from your mouth was nothing but garbage! I hate how you were careless and cruel and most of all I hate how you threw our life long friendship away without a moment thought! I hate you!" he confessed his voice filled with anger and hurt.

There was no emotion in Kyorak's face as he stared at his friend, he opened his mouth but closed it as Jushiro turned his attention back to the moonlight. He arose to his feet without another word he walked back to the cell door and slid down to the cold dirt floor, he didn't want to admit it but what Jushiro said was the truth. If he was honest with himself Kyoraku would see that he didn't like his friend as much as he thought he did, in fact he didn't know much about Jushiro other than in the academy he was wicked smart and he treated him like gold but…how well do you really no somebody?

A/N: I know it was a cruel twist but I had to do it, there was some funny parts in there but there is only so much Jushiro can take because he isn't one to go and do what he just did. Ask your self how would you feel?

Flirty Angel.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone! Happy New year and to start it off I have written for you another chapter (YAY) So, there is more humour in this one than the last so enjoy!

Chapter 6

Kyoraku flopped down onto his futon even though he was still given odd looks and glares from his piers nothing could amount to the hurtful words his friend had said to him. He was so dramatic it was nuts perhaps it was because he was alone had no love life what so ever, still he was just a bit harsh. Jushiro who needed him anyway? when he really thought about it he never really liked the guy when he was in the academy. Yeah, that's right he was so snobby and prim and, and a silly nanny! that's right silly nanny with his white hair and boyish good looks. Kyoraku sighed but that boyish good looking silly nanny was the best thing that happened in his life, he had stuck up for him more times than any schoolmate should…but he wasn't disrespectful per say more like… what was up with that whole staring out the window like a old widow who just lost her wife and now her kid ran off! Ugh! So dramatic! It was juvenile such a drama queen I hate you blah, blah, blah! He was the most infuriating man on the face of the planet it was his entire fault! There, that was that Jushiro brought it on himself mah, ah! A knock on the door drew Kyoraku's attention lifting his head up to see Kiyone bringing in a tray filled with medicine and food she gave a smile.

"Hello, captain!" how are you?"

"Horrible." Shunsui muttered than flopped his head back down on the pillow.

She gave a frown.

"Do you want me to get Senaturo to fetch Captain Unohana?" she asked placing the tray down in front of her as she knelt down on the floor.

"No." came his answer his eyes on the ceiling.

"Oh, well I brought you some tea and your medicine that should make everything better.

Kyoraku bolted up right glaring at her.

"He's more of a girl than you are!" he blurted out.

The blond blinked awkwardly at him.

"W-W-Who sir?"

"J-My so called friend he is everything a girl is, Long hair, long slender arms, finger nails as soft as a kitten!"

"…Kitten?"

"And further more he has a fish pond to keep him happy, nothing says I'm waiting for a man than carp swimming lazily in hole of stale day old water."

"I wouldn't say stale sir, you freshen it everyday."

"Kyoraku glared at her.

"That is besides the point."

(Awkward silence)

"May I ask what is really bothering you, sir? I heard and saw what happened during the captains meeting a couple days ago you and Captain Shunsui never ever fight."

Kyoraku sighed again.

"So, it would seem."

"Well?" she prodded.

"He hates me! So far he said I was the worst procrastinator he's ever met-"

"You?" she exclaimed.

"I know! and he also said I was disrespectful to his body, I was garbage, careless, and cruel!"

She gasped raising a single hand to her chest.

"You are not any of those things, Captain! Don't even listen to that bubble brain I am going to sort all of this out."

"Ok." he pouted.

She got up.

"That spineless, no good creep!" she spat out as she stalked out the door.

Kyoraku smiled he was going to get a talking too sucker…Huh Oh.

"Kiyone wait!"

"KKKKYONE!"

The blond nearly slammed into the man as he appeared in front of her, she stared at him,

"Captain? What are you doing here"

"I had to stop you from making a terrible mistake." Kyoraku said.

"A mistake? Captain that man has know right to say those things to you." she stated in a huff

"But it's true." he honestly said.

"Captain, it's about time you put your foot down, Captain Shunsui is a crude, rude, obnoxious…"

"Well, that is true.." Kyoraku agreed.

"Pig headed, sleaze ball…" she continued.

"Ok, that isn't entirely true.. He noted

"Dirt faced, mucus pimple butt free loader!" she concluded loudly.

"…Ok, that…isn't wow you're harsh." he stuttered

This was the first time he had to stick up for himself in his friends body it was more difficult than he thought, taking a deep breath he placed both hands on her shoulders staring directly into her eyes.

"Kiyone, do not confront him things are a bit stressful between us no sense doing something that will add to this little dilemma ok? Ok."

"I'm sorry captain, I won't."

"Good, now lets have some of that tea you make so well."

(Morning)

Kyoraku hummed to himself as he strolled through the streets since everyone was avoiding him like he had the plague he had to occupy his mind with a cheer tune since the daily noises were not in his ears reach.

Jushiro turned the corner surprised to see his body up so early in the morning ever since his friend mysteriously took host of his body he usually continued on in his routine of getting up half past noon. He was a bit harsh a Kyoraku perhaps he should apologize, just as he put action to that thought, he was blocked by a mean looking ticked off Nanao and even more steamed up Kiyone.

"Captain, never have I been this close to tearing your head from your neck, I 'm so mad at you!" she hissed out.

"Yes, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Kiyone added.

"For what?"

Both women glared at him.

"Don't push it, apologize to Jushiro right now, Kiyone has informed me about what you said to him while you were in lock up, shame on you!"

Jushiro was confused either these women were capable of reading minds or Kyoraku told them what he said to him that night. The trouble with that was neither realized he was talking about Kyoraku not himself, weary and tired of this whole charade he removed the straw hat meeting both women's glares.

"Listen, I cannot do this any more, I'm not who you think I am."

"Oh, you don't even know what we think about you." Kiyone firmly answered.

"Know, you don't understand, I am Jushiro not Kyoraku and vice versa." Jushiro plainly said.

"For heavens sakes do expect us to believe you?" Nanao exclaimed.

Jushiro sighed.

"No, but I'd at least hope you would try."

Before they could answer Jushiro flash stepped from their sights.

"Ah, good morning Nanao, Kiyone, it's a lovely day is it not?"

Both turned eyeing Kyoraku making him slightly nervous.

"What is it?"

The dark haired soul reaper walked forward looking him in the eye.

"I am going to ask you something?"

"Oh, ask away.

"On my birthday, what song did you sing for me?"

Kyoraku froze what kind of question was that.

"Huh…Happy birthday?"

Nanao eyes narrowed.

"Winters peace, your sister wrote it for your birthday and you wanted to share it with me."

"Yeah, that's write how could I forget I love my sister."

(SLAP)

"Kyoraku you are the most gullible man I have ever met and before I kick your can to the living world and back tell me how you are in Captain Ukitake's BODY!"

Kyoraku rubbed the side of his face, how in the world did she figure it out? Than again give his Nanao-chan enough time she could figure everything out. Kyoraku sighed and for the first time since this whole thing began he told the truth.

"I have no idea."

A/N: Whew, another chapter done so like always please take the time to review and tell me your thoughts. Thanks!

Flirty Angel.

P.S I have another chapter coming For Waves and Sakura pedals so to my future Beta reader I still except your offer but I suck with computer document sending (Sorry) …(That's sad).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: HI, everyone sorry, for the LOOONG Update I had major writers block. However, I have succeeded in bringing you the last chapter of More than just a dream. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have- read on and once again enjoy!

Chapter 9 More than just a Dream.

Kyoraku had been forcefully put in a corner and interrogated by his Nanao-chan. Why he was singled out he had no idea.

"Alright, how did this happen?" she said her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"I don't know, I just woke up this way." Kyoraku whined

"Captain you must have some idea how you got this way."

"I DON'T all I know is we went to the living world had a wonderful visit felt a little under the weather and we came back to soul society."

Nanao straightened at his words.

"You felt sick in the living world?- Urahara! That no good bum he did again."

"Again? You mean this has happened before?" Shunsui asked shocked

"Countless of times, if you look it up in the archives you'd find pages and pages of Urahara's experiments." Kiyone explained.

Kyoraku stood up, he was angry, he was more than angry. When he gets his hands around that clog footed sneak he'll strangle him or maybe kido him to the moon and back, oh, and Jushiro the poor guy already was sick he could have been cooped up in the fourth division for months if things went sour.

"I need to find Jushiro and drag him back to the living world with me. Then if I don't kill Kisuke first I'll ask him to reverse his little prank." Kyoraku firmly said as he headed for the door.

"Huh, that will do you little good." Nanao said turning to him.

"Why? He made that stuff surely he has an antidote, right?" Kyoraku said facing her.

"Huh, not necessarily, I mean he has never had one before." Kiyone answered

"Than how did they turn back to normal?" Kyoraku questioned

"The effects ware of eventually…" Nanao trailed off as her captain ventured out the door.

She quickly followed after the man Kiyone not far behind.

"Captain, what are you planning?"

"I need to see Jushiro."

OOOOOOOOO

Jushiro had been meditating in the warm sun, when he felt his friends presence in front of him, he mentally sighed.

"Hello, Kyoraku" he said his eyes remaining closed

Kyoraku ignored his friend's attitude and grab his hand, surprised to why he would have even attempted to talk to him,

"What is it Kyoraku?" Juhiro asked curious but slightly annoyed.

"My Nanao-chan has informed me that Kisuke has did this too us."

Jushiro's eye brows shot up in surprise. Kisuke? Why would he do something so…rash?"

Kyoraku threw his arms in the air. "Because, he is an experiment junkie and we were his unsuspecting guinea pigs have a little quality time with the betrayer."

Jushiro got to his feet not looking at any of the three soul reapers. "I had a feeling that tea had something in it than the occasional herb. I suppose we can go to the living world and straighten things out, but I highly doubt that it will do any good."

Using flash step he made his way to the gate Kyoraku not far behind. For some reason he saw Jushiro in the simple things, like how graceful and quick he was using flash step. Using his body and he still managed to be so graceful Kyoraku grinned he could never be graceful even if you gave him several gallons of sake.

Moments later they found themselves jumping through the portal and in to the world of the living. If it were any other time it would be a picture perfect scene. Blue skies, sun shining brightly with a slight breeze, Juhiro would have enjoyed this but in his current situation and the events that have happened during the last few weeks he lacked the energy to take the time to marvel the beauty.

Kisuke was training Ichigo with Orihime, Chad, Rukia,and Uryu watching from the side lines when both Captains appeared on barren grounds.

Everyone looked in there directions Orihime smiled waving her hand in Orihime fashion. Captain Ukitake, captain Shunsui welcome back!" she shouted gleefully.

Neither captain spoke a word as they advanced toward the ex-captain. Kisuke flicked his fan over his face his eyes peering at them.

"Captains, it is good to see you! I didn't you'd be coming back so soon. Now, what can I do you for?"

Kyoraku glared at him stepping forward grabbing the other man by the front of his shirt.

"Kisuke, unless you want to experience getting your butt kicked to high heavens and back I suggest you tell us what you did to us."

Kisuke eyed the white haired captain carefully while others looked on in shock surprised to see the usual friendly captain utter threats from his mouth.

"My, my so it did work and I believe this is the longest trial yet. Very impressive." he mused.

"Reverse what you did please this is putting a lot of strain on both of us." Kyoraku begged letting go of the other man.

Kisuke closed his fan. "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that you'll have to wait it out."

Jushiro attacked Kisuke catching everyone off guard slamming the other captain into one of the many boulders scattered around the area.

"I am tired Kisuke. I am tired off this game you have turned my world into a living nightmare and ruined a life long friendship. You either reverse what you did or I will drag you back to soul society and let the head captain decide you're fate." Jushiro threw out pinning the other captain hard in his brace.

"Hmmm, well, I guess I don't have much of a choice Captain Ukitake…alright but I can't guarantee that it will work."

Jushiro let him go turning and flashed stepped into the store. All eyes returned to Kyoraku as he stood there awkwardly in his friend's body.

"Huh…I better…join him." he concluded as he followed his friend.

Kisuke not far behind, after sharing a few curious looks everyone who had been watching the scene scrambled from their spots to see what drama was happening next.

An hour later Urahara appeared with a small bottle in his hands. "Now, I am not sure if this will work but I it's the best I could come up with.

"If I were you I'd pray it will work." Kyoraku said holding out his cup as Kisuke poured the yellow liquid into it then doing the same for Ukitake.

"Drink up, but the effects won't happen instantaneously, you'll have to be patient." the blond explained as they downed the medicine.

"So what do you suggest we do in the mean time?" Kyoraku asked rubbing his throat as a slight burning sensation started.

"Go back and carry on with you're day and hope for the best." Kisuke answered sitting down.

"Well, thanks for your time." Kyoraku said both Captains rising from their spots.

Jushiro barely gave a nod before vanishing from their sights Kyoraku shrugged than followed.

When they made it back to Soul Society Kyoraku tried to talk with his friend.

"Hey, maybe it will work, ya know?"

"Kyoraku, I would be appreciated if we didn't speak to one another." he said curtly as parted.

"…Jushiro."

Kyoraku looked up as a hell butterfly entered his bed room window. He sighed the last thing he wanted to do was go to a stupid captains meeting, but all had to attend. He arose and was at the main temple in seconds making sure he was avoiding the thirteenth division captain.

Head master Yamamoto appeared eyeing him and Jushiro making Kyoraku a bit uncomfortable realizing their last meeting was a bomb shell.

"Captain Ukitake and Captain Shunsui step forward." he ordered.

Both did.

"It has been brought o my attention that you both have fallen victim to Urahara's experiment. Is this true?"

"Yes head master." both said.

"That would explain a lot for the odd behaviour that you both have been exhibiting for the last month. I will have you know that this will not happen again Captain Urahara will not be performing any of experiments until he has my permission. This will not happen again…ever."

"Good to hear." Kyoraku said giving a smile.

"Thank you." Jushiro said.

"May this be a message to all who enter the living world mind your surroundings and those you come in contact with no matter who it is. Dismissed."

All the captains bowed, then on e by one left the temple.

When evening came around Kyoraku stood outside the eighth division, sighing he entered his own room seeing now that everyone knew that he was indeed their captain he was allowed to swap with Ukitake. He sleeps in his own room and Ukitake sleeps in his. He should be happy but his heart was heavy he didn't want to admit it but he lost his friendship for good and it was his entire fault. As he lay on his futon he hoped that he wouldn't lose his friend forever but he deep down he knew he did so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

OOOOOO

When morning broke Jushiro opened his eyes blinking against the sun. It was a beautiful sunrise but he found little joy in it. Sighing, he sat up wearily running a hand over his face he honestly didn't know what this day held for him he slowly got to his feet when a wave of dizziness hit him and sent him falling to the floor. He moaned it didn't surprise him that he would get sick, with all the stress it was bound to happen. A sun ray landed gently on his face warming his pale skin he smiled as he looked at the white strands of hair he would have to work really hard to get the knots out.

He quickly shot up his hands gripping his white locks his shock was apparent on his face as he ran his fingers through them then stared down at his hands. A small smile grew across his face flopping back down on the floor, he was back, and it worked. That was the last thing his mind said as he passed out.

OOOOOO

Kyoraku woke up stifling a yawn he felt like he had a hang over but it wasn't possible because he hadn't drank any sake since forever. He forced himself to sit up ignoring the dizziness that came over him stupid Urahara and his brilliant plans, his thoughts went back to his friend what was he going to do? As he thought he fiddled with the brown strands of hair that rested against his shoulders then froze. Looking down slowly his eyes widened at his familiar traits then at his big hands…oh my gosh he did it! It actually worked. He quickly got dressed opening the door to see Nanao standing there a tray in her hands.

"Oh, Captain you're up…I wasn't familiar with what you ate for breakfast so I kinda put small amounts of everything together." she explained a blush coming over her cheeks.

Kyoraku grinned. "Don't worry Nanao-chan! It's perfect just like you my sweet pea." he said planting a quick kiss on her cheek making her blush more.

He ran down the hallway leaving the women a bit dazed then it came to her.

"Sweet pea? She smiled… "He is defiantly back." she said turning around to empty the tray of its contents.

Meanwhile, Kyoraku arrived at the thirteenth division eager to see his friend. He swiftly made his way down the hall then slowed to a walk then stopped completely as members of the fourth division exited the room. Kiyone was the last to leave a bowl and cloth in her hand, he quickly came to her.

"Captain Shunsui, I am pleased to see you're alright." she said forcing a smile to her face despite the fact the redness of her eyes betrayed her happiness.

"What happened?" the man asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid the things that have happened have been too much of a strain-" she didn't finish as he pushed past her and into the room.

Unohana arose from her spot beside the ailing man. She didn't know what the pained look of Jushiro was worse or the guilt filled one Kyoraku.

"How bad is it?" the man managed to force out.

She walked over to him. "He will be fine but he will need to be on bed rest for awhile. He won't recover as quickly as you, but I'd still like to check you over."

"I'm fine." was his quick response.

"Alright…" she patted his shoulder as she left the room.

Kyoraku kneeled down beside his friend taking his hand Jushiro stirred slightly his eyes opening to see his friend by his side. Kyoraku forced a smile on his lips.

"Hey, glad your…you again." he said.

"Hmm." was the entire white haired captain managed a hint of a smile gracing his lips.

Kyoraku didn't realize he was crying until Jushiro raised his pale hand and wiped the tears from his cheek.

"…Don't waste your…tears old friend.." he weakly said lowering his hand.

The eighth division captain blinked down at the other captain. "That is if we are…still friends."

Jushiro nodded his head closing his eyes. "Hmm hmm."

Kyoraku thought for a moment then took his friends hand in his once more.

"Jushiro I have been thinking about what we've been through and…and I admit it was one hundred percent my fault so…so I want to make it up to you."

"Kyoraku…" Jushiro protested weakly.

"No, let me finish, you have been an amazing friend and I haven't returned the favour but I will now. Jushiro Ukitake will you marry me?"

At this Jushiro opened his eyes, turning his head slowly, eyeing the other man. For a moment it was silent. It was so silent Kyoraku swore he could hear voices from the 5th division. When finally the other man answered but it wasn't the answer he was hoping for.

"Are…you drunk?"

"Whaa- no I haven't even had breakfast yet."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"True, but what I mean by marriage is… well you see. I meant renew vows but not in front of people. Well, we could but it would be weird."

"…Kyoraku, to renew something means that we have done it before. Unless, I was married to you when I was unconscious… it doesn't mean squat."

Kyoraku blinked at him then if dawned on him. "OHH! Not that kind of marriage."

Jushiro furrowed his brow. "Is there any other kind?"

"I'm sure there is, but you see…I meant renew our friendship… I guess marriage wasn't the right word." Kyoraku stuttered.

Jushiro cracked a smile. "You think?"

Kyoraku sighed. "Sorry, Jushiro what I am meaning to say is…we both deserve a new start. It'll be good to see things in a new perspective. Face man we've been friends for centuries doing the same thing over and over again it was nice, but a bit bland."

Jushiro slipped his hand out of the other man's hold as the memory of the last few weeks slid into his mind, they clearly didn't get along as well as they thought they did. Yet somehow after all the hurtful things that have been said and done he was just as at fault as he was, caught up in emotions and situations that had never been brought to light before. Maybe this was meant to happen, a freak twist of fate, and after all of all of this experience here they were him sick once more and the only person willing to stick by him tell he was all better.

"Perhaps…perhaps you're right we need a new start, but promise me that whatever we face in the days to come. No matter how hard it gets or crazy that we will never find ourselves in a hateful situation …to the point that we would never speak to each other again."

Kyoraku smiled. "I promise, no matter what. I am truly sorry for what I did."

"So, am I." Ukitake said quietly.

They stared at each other for a moment giving a smile.

"So, now that this is all behind us can I sleep with you?"

Jushiro gave him an odd look while Kyoraku turned a lovely shade of red.

"I mean…in this room… on a separate futon, on the other side so I can watch you sleep. I mean that in the nicest way possible." he stammered

This brought a chuckle and a slight shake of the head from his friend. "Yes, you may."

As Kyoraku got to his feet and made his way to the door, Jushiro called to him making him halt.

"Kyoraku…don't be gone too long."

Shunsui gave a sincere smile. "Don't worry, old friend I am always here. That I can promise."

The End

So, this was a fun write a nice break from the angst read, Ya? Please what are your thoughts now that it is finished?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Flirty Angel.


End file.
